com435fandomcom-20200213-history
The Facebook 'Poke'... to 'poke' or not to 'poke'?
TheFacebook 'poke' started out as a friendly to say 'hello' to friends, family and even strangers. Now however, the 'poke' has turned into a bit of a 'poke war'. For example, any given day, my friends and I will 'poke' each other multiple times. The Facebook 'poke' may have lost it's importance. So, I ask you: what is the Facebook 'poke'? Addition: The Facebook poke has become a bit dated. I'm not sure that the poke ever had a meaning. However, whatever meaning there might have been has certainly been lost now with the advent of the poke war. I'm not entirely sure what usefulness can be gleaned from a virtual poke. I actually can't remember the last time I searched for the poke button. The poke, like Facebook itself, is beginning to lose its touch. What happens when you get poked? On your Facebook home page you will see a spot on the right panel that says "pokes" you see a list of people who have poked you and you have the option to poke them back or to hide the poke. Once you hide a poke, it is gone forever. You can poke or be poked by a confirmed friend, someone in a shared network, or a friend of a friend. Addition: In the eyes of a person who uses the Facebook poke still everyday, the poke has different meanings. Yes the poke is a way of saying hi, but it also is a war, a flirtatious gesture, or 'are you still alive?' checker. Depending on who is poking each other, the poke can mean a lot of different things. Its best to take the poke lightly and let it bring a smile to your face. A smile? Yes, let's take the poke as a sign that someone was thinking of you in one capacity or another. The Facebook poke has not completely lost its touch though. It is used to get someone's attention, someone that you may not have anything to say via comment but you want their attention regardless. The Facebook poke leans more towards an act of flirting, but it is also something that Facebookers just to do get attention. I do agree that "poking" someone is outdated. When Facebook first came out that seemed like a funny thing to do with a friend, but now it's more annoying than anything else. Why not just write on that person's wall? After awhile the person who consistantly poke a person could be considered creepy. Heck if someone I either next to never talk to or someone I don't even know poked me I would be a tad weirded out. I think it's time to put the "poke" to rest. While some on this page feel that the "poke" has lost it's touch or has become outdated, I disagree. There are days that all I have time for is a quick "poke" to let someone know that I am still alive. It also can brighten another's day when they think no one else is paying attention. Now some might say that if all I have time for is a poke not a whole message that microblogging could help. Unfortunately, for me typing can be a slow process sometimes and while all I might want to say is "Hi, how are you?" a "poke" is still just as good. P.S. Those with whom "poking" occurs in my circle know exactly what I mean. :) Consistent poking of those not as familiar to you is still as others have said, quite creepy.